Xaleris
Xaleris, Faith of the Genedar * The Intrepid, Xaleris * The Bleating Blade The Hallowed, Xaleris Hair: Xaleris’ hair was probably not something considered too special. If it were seen atop her skull, one would simply find a coiled mess of locks that vary in color most of the time. From black to white, regardless, there will most likely be a mess of tangled hair that is unkempt and wild. While clean- she doesn’t exactly care for the up time of her beauty. She takes care of herself, but does not go to extra lengths. Unlike most, she is a realistic image. With the power of being a warrior, and active woman who does nothing but work, fight, and train, she simply didn’t have time to unknot her hair. It often ended up bubbling over her horns and face. Although a soft silken texture and a smooth sheen, it was not styled in any fashion particularly. As long as it was kept out of her eyes for the most part, she saw no problem. It was more of a mane than hair, and sometimes she had to braid a lot of it to make it not cascade to her chin. ''' '''Horns: Well. She still had both horns, so that’s something. However, one looked pretty much done for. It was dented in, with an assortment of nasty scars and gnarled skin that made it curve awkwardly into her head, compared to the other. The other sat still and curved in a beautiful arc over her features so that she could display her goat-ness in a proud fashion. It seemed that she had a favorite ramming horn, and it was definitely clear by the rugged, broken down piece atop of her head. Physiognomy: Xaleris, well, had the face of a Draenei. To go into detail, she had an astute face. Compared to the general angular features of a draenei, with their gaunt and measured cheeks, this woman was more full-featured than anything. Not so much as to appear fat, but you could easily see the high cheekbones, and jawline that sort of crafted the outline around her round cheeks. Her eyes were just a little more bright, a faint glow under them that showed she didn't get enough sleep. A placid complexion that sort of just gave her the look of being approachable hung about her aura. Let’s be fair. This face could go to a smile in half a second. ''' '''Shoulders: Being a warrior, like before, this woman wasn’t exactly apt to appear beautiful in dresses. Sure, she could pull it off if she tried, but her sword-bearing shoulders were much too muscled and wide to be considered dainty by any means. She could probably throw a Tauren on his back, without much effort. Not meaning that she was a straight behemoth, but the draenic woman was -quite- strong. And it wasn’t somehow magically hidden under a flat stomach and so on. It was clear. It was there. The muscle was obvious. Arms: Like mentioned previously, verbatim of words, the muscle was not magically hidden. With that being said, her arms were -there-. Each arm extended down to her hips, and then her hands began after. As well as, each arm was coated in an obvious set of muscled that were worn from wrestling with ogres. Each quite impressive, and each...quite deadly. One would -not- want to get in a fist fight with this woman. Slow in plate, but outside of plate? Faster than any rogue. She could throw fists faster than fists could be thrown, and with that amount of strength behind each punch? Be scared. Hands: As vaguely mentioned before, the woman has both of her hands still. Somehow this doesn’t seem like it really needs to be mentioned, but it also seems that almost all of Stormwind has robotic arms or hands. Again, she does not. Two calloused hands formed from working blades, hammers, shields and daggers. Quite the warrior-woman, this one was not afraid to show off her strength. ''' '''Torso: Xaleris had a torso that was seemingly -rare- amongst the current wave of inhabitants. Her neck dipped into a wide chest...and when it is said to be wide, that is from muscle. She still had breasts, obviously, as they were not hard to see unless she wore plate, but they were rather small compared to most. That is what happens when you work out constantly. Although- they do manage to stand out, as they are pushed forwards by the muscle behind them. Under her breasts was a stomach with visible abs. This abs were lined two by three. Two horizontal, three vertical...as one would hope, and not otherwise. They weren’t cut in stone, but they weren’t hard to see either. She was quite the muscled woman- again. Not too extreme as to be deemed too ugly for society, but it’s not like her stomach was as skinny as a piece of paper. She wore armor and swung big things, of course. Muscle is going to be there. Hips: Well. Here’s a section about hips. Being a Draenei, one may expect said hips to be rolling endlessly- the width of her bones unrealistically attractive. Unideally amazing! ...but. Let’s get real. It’s true. This goat was pretty big in the muscle department, and that meant that she was able to craft a good image for her body- if only the lower half being considered sexual in any fashion. The hips were not exaggerated, but they extended past her muscled waist by a few inches, making her look bottom heavy. It can’t be an hourglass, as her breasts are just not big enough for that. Moving from stomach to hips, one might find a very faint ‘V-Line’ moving towards her crotch. Posterior: As comes with a detailed body explanation, the butt gets an entire section to itself. Although, to avoid being looked at as a non-serious character, I’m going to keep it moderately short so someone may actually walk up to the woman. Her butt was, like the rest of her, crafted of mostly muscle. It isn’t magically hanging ten inches off her spine- it doesn’t ‘swallow your gaze’, or anything like that. It’s a butt. It’s mostly muscle. Take that as you will. Legs: To avoid going into disgusting detail not suitable for readers, because honestly...who wants to read that? Your reading eyes move to the Draenei’s legs. While she’s pretty much a goat, and has hooves, one has to admit that she has nice legs. Albeit not with fat, but muscle, she had quite the abundance of muscle located in her thighs- to the point of where she had a rather thick pair. And they only matched her calves, rounded to perfection from intensive work. Hooves: This is where the goat strives...it’s her goatiest-part! Each hoof was there, but one was not actually a hoof at all. It was an adamantine hoof capable of crushing skulls without a full forced kick. Imagine that. A metal hoof being crushed down on you by the force of this short Draenei. You’d...you’d -die-! Complexion: Xaleris may have been pale at one point, but from the exposure of Azeroth...this draenei managed to get a bit of a tan on her. Tan, being a darker blue hue than she previously had. She was still actually fairly pale, by comparison to some of her darker kin. 'Armor' Gorget: Around her throat was a fine layer of chain mail in which protected her neck from getting slit. Not everyone wears such a thing, but such armor is considered useful when half of the city is filled with assassins- and the other half, predators that would much rather go for the throat, than any other part of the body in order to take one down. Pauldrons: Pauldrons, being the most tedious part of her armor set, were often thick in weight. Even though it was made of Adamantine and laced with woven Silver etchings, the woman found that they were much too heavy for their own good. Regardless, she adapted to wearing the metals, and now uses it to its full use as great protective wear- able to fend off blades rather well. Cuirass: The cuirass is the upper portion of chest armor that Imalia wears, and while it is rather protective, it can also be quite restrictive. It tightens around the bust as it moves to cover the back as well, and it sits above her plackart in a way that makes it fit just right- meaning not even a spear could break through, depending upon the metal. Yet this metal, was adamantine. Adamantine is one of the strongest, and durable metals to be shaped into weapons and armor. As the rest of her armor and weapons are built of the same fashion, she is almost like a walking tank. Especially with the reinforced plate of Hardened Adamantine sitting over her breasts, to protect the heart and lungs as best as possible. Plackart: The plackart- such a useful piece of armor that allows her guts to not be blended to bits. Adamantine in craft, the piece of armor that coils around the lower half of her torso- over her stomach, could push spears and blades away like they were an infant’s hand. Such a craft truly has saved her at least a few times, and upon taking victory over many fights with it...she deems such an item as a MUST have. Rerebrace: Rerebrace is the piece of metal that is bound to the upper arm, in act of support upon the bicep and triceps protection. This is quite important, as it protects the main muscles in her arm and allows the woman to continue the fight regardless of what condition she might be in- for if she can swing a blade, she can kill a target. The Rerebraces would most likely be made out of adamantine, like the rest of her gear. It's a strong and rich metal capable of great protection. Couter: The Couter was a piece of plated armor, curved and refined around the elbow for protection along her joints in which the woman would find a stable amount of protection to work with. Like the rest of her armor, Xaleris wore her couter with the craft of adamantine, which provided apt protection against certain things. Nothing special- as long as they could stop a slicing blade, they were useful. Vambraces: Xaleris wore vambraces of Hardened Adamantine steel- the same metal used in her chest. Why put such a valuable metal in such a place? Why, of course, she could practically use her arms as shields against weapons that people attack her with. Capable of completely blocking a blade, the vambraces were of much importance to her, compared to, say, her pauldrons...which managed to get in the way, a lot. Gauntlets: Her gauntlets were a bit different than the rest of her armor in the regard that the fingers were capped over with leather, much like the joints of her other pieces. - Although, the joints also had a fine layer of chain mail to protect them from smart attackers. The gauntlets, however, still very much had Adamantine along the tops of her hand, and palm. This allowed for the best viable protection, while still having access to her fingers and their wiggly use. Fauld: Her belt was made almost purely of mithril- a lightweight metal with surprising magical capability. Most of her gear was enchanted on silver, such things reinforcing her defense against magical attacks, and elements of nature. It provided to be most useful. However, on her mithril-and-leather-belt, were a select few pouches tied down through string. One pouch weighed a few gold coins in their grasp for everyday use, while the other three pouches held some select crushed herbs ready for use. Named, Swift Thistle, for its ability to block pain, give energy, and offers hastened reflexes. Secondly, Kings blood. Kings blood gives the user a fair amount of strength and stamina, while also providing as a good aphrodisiac. The last plant she kept with her in pouches would be Golden Sansam. Golden Sansam can be ground and put into potions as an -amazing- healing agent, which can even instantly heal certain wounds, if not too dire. She has this in larger stock than the rest, and keeps small vials close, for use if needed. Cuisses: Armor around the thigh that offered quite a bit of protection were crafted of Adamantine, weaved with silver in hopes that enchantments would protect her from magical attacks- 80% of the time, it worked every time. With such, she had to follow up her armor with Poleyn. Poleyn: Poleyn is like knee guards made of plate that provide protection for a plate wearing individual in combat- in which, this case is that she has these knee guards made of adamantine, in which she can manage to fully protect her knee caps from being stabbed through, by some random blade that may be reaching for her knees- in attempts to bring her down- yet instead, she is very well protected. Greaves: Xaleris’ greaves were indeed made with a lot of Adamantine, protective in the shell and reinforced with silver for, once again, it’s strength to enchantment. These greaves cover her legs, asides from the knee. Although, she does have leather, and chainmail covering her knees to provide at least moderate protection, just like she does for her elbows and armpits. The greaves actually go into her sabatons, and are laced into place around her hips. 'Weapons' Greatsword: Xaleris’ Greatsword is one of great use. It’s made of a steady mix of Truesilver, Adamantine, and a double arcanite edge, which is one of the sharpest edges that you can get. Allowing for such materials to be smelted together, her blade is enchanted with a few different things. The details of such will not be shared, of course. The blade has a wide cross guard under it’s double-edges, and razor-sharp point. The pommel is rounded, but made of Thorium. Getting smacked in the head with it would still hurt. Such a weapon is quite impressive, when one learns to use it. However, this enchanted, glyphed, and runed blade is not without weight. It measures at about twelve pounds and the length is about five and a half feet or so- custom crafted for her body. Now it may sound a bit heavy and a bit long for a sword, but you have to remember. It’s a massive greatsword, and she’s also over seven feet tall. ''' '''Dagger: This dagger had a rondel styling to it- the blade was jagged, and it crept up like a bolt of lightning- sinking back and forth to a sharp point. It’s made of adamantine with an edge and point of arcanite- a strong dagger capable of ripping through some of the strongest hide one may wear with an appropriate jab. It’s usually only used when needed to live- not something to simply be tossed around at every first chance that she had to draw it. Shield: Xaleris does not have a tower shield...yet, nor does she have a simple buckler. Her shield is of moderate weight- with a front of Thorium, followed by Adamantine. Such a build allows for magical resistance, and GREAT physical resistance- in such a way that she could probably, perhaps, survive taking a hammer to the shield-- although it’d hurt, and most likely leave a break in her shoulder, she’d be able to withstand such in combat. Arming Blade: The arming blade is usually paired with her shield, or greatsword. Its use is met in a fashion to which she can use both of them to their fullest ability. A synergy of use as it’s double edged, pointed blade is matched with a beautifully crafted cross guard, and bladed pommel. Such a thing, still crafted of plated Truesilver, Adamantine and Silver, allows for great versatility upon the battlefield, in which she can accurately use to gain the advantage in combat. The spine of the blade has some mysterious runes along the length of it, with a weigh in of forty ounces, and a length rounded to about three feet, and three pounds. This meant she could swing this blade -fast-, as it was pretty small in her grasp. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Paladins